Guilt be Gone
by XxxBookwormGirlxxX
Summary: "None of those plans involve you" but when the ripper virus is killing her best friends and the travellers have left, Caroline will do anything to help her friends even if that means swallowing her pride and asking someone she is trying to forget for help.


**AN: I had to write this story before I forgot about it. This will be a new project However will remain on the back burner until "Princess's and Paupers" is complete. I obviously do not own the vampire diaries but I will be using some of their scenes with my own little twist. This is set in season 5 and goes from episode 16 on wards. **

**Things to keep in mind for the story: **

**they think Liv is a newbie witch and enzo didnt have the antidote. **

**Enjoy and review any opinions or ideas and especially if whether you want this story to be continued or not...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - – **

***1 week ago***

"But you see the good in people" Tyler sighed looking into Caroline's sky blue eyes, searching them for a flinch or look of guilt as though to purposely make her feel terrible with the weight of his words.

Well no more

"You mean klaus" Caroline stated staring straight back right back not allowing herself to be shamed by her decisions. "Because I saw the good in klaus" she said her tone remaining strong like eyes to let Tyler know he couldn't use the guilt trip any longer.

Tyler said nothing but Caroline knew its what he had meant from the way his body physically shifted to a state of rage at the simple mention of his name.

"Your words..not mine"he got up to turn away irritated by the way the conversation like all the bad in his life had turned to Klaus.

But Caroline was done with the guilt and the pain of what happened with Klaus and how everyone had the audacity to judge her when they themselves were no better or committed worse crimes for selfish reason.

"Your Hybrid bight just killed someone and no one even bats an eyelid, I sleep with the wrong guy one time weeks ago and I don't hear the end of it. How is that fair?" Caroline was shouting now frustrated by the continuous series dirty looks and snide comments from her ex-boyfriend whom in fact earned his new found status by walking out on her.

Tyler was silent for a long while, looking at the ground of the boarding house patio glaring at the brick pattern as if they would come up with some kind of answer for him. "Maybe people just expect more from you" he spat back at her like it was poison in his mouth.

She spun around laughing at the hilarity of his words, was she not allowed to make a bad decision ? Caroline had never claimed to be a saint even in her human life so because she did not feed directly from people meant she had to be good and proper in everything she ever did, in every choice?

Like he hadn't made mistakes before.

"I am a vampire. I have the _same _impulses as you, so I'm allowed to make some mistakes." she stopped to calm her self down. "Yes I slept with Klaus that is all on me fair enough but that was after you decided I wasn't worth giving up a revenge fantasy for, it was my choice and I am living with it" Her voice got quieter as though it was fading, "and I don't regret it". Her eyes lifted to meet his "I'm done feeling guilty".

- - - - - - – - – - – - - - – – – - – - - – - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - – - - – -

***Present day***

"_Good morning sweetheart" he kissed the top of head as she woke up in the girls dorm with the early morning sunlight flooding the room. The light warm on her skin as she basked he kissed down her face slowly, trailing her neck and collarbone with light electrifying kisses. Eyes still closed she smirked and in one split second had him pinned underneath as their hands interlocked her eyes opened and she kissed him. _

"_Klaus"she moaned into the kiss. _

Caroline woke suddenly from her dream, the day was overcast with unseasonal clouds, Elena was at the boarding house waking up from the horror of having Katherine inside her head. Literally.

Bonnie was with Jeremy probably at the Salvatore's considering she didn't come home last night and Caroline was alone.

She had been dreaming again, about Klaus again.

It didn't mean anything, this is what she told herself each time. It was normal to have these kinds of dreams I mean she was a vampire for crying out loud the "tingly feelings" as Damon so perfectly put it don't ever go away;like a constant humming in the back of her mind happily riding along back there with blood-lust.

Klaus was the last person she slept with therefore it was him making the latest appearance, you didn't need a pysc major to figure that one out. At least that was the logical explanation to suit her sub conscience.

Whatever was going on it could wait, Elena needed her today and she wasn't about to let her best friend down; personal drama aside this was literally a life and death situation. Again.

– - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - – - - - - - - - - – - – - - - – - -

It was barely noon and the whole gang had gathered at the boarding house to discuss their situation, with enough Bourban going around to intoxicate a whale. The meeting was being run by Stefan who of course had been put on self pro-claimed Elena watch as she was left bound by the wonderful work of Liv upstairs in Damon's bedroom whilst Damon remained chained to the wall in the downstairs basement.

"Not to state the obvious or anything but what are we going to do?" matt asked put his head in his hands frustrated by the mess made from Katherine.

"Jer and I are going to take turns on Damon Duty" Tyler stated making sure to avoid any eye contact with Caroline and had strategically placed himself furthest away from her by the fire.

"and I am going to do some snooping around doctors Creepers even creepier lab in search of this illusive antidote for the ripper virus" Caroline sighed if anyone was going to find this weird ripper cure and save her friends lives she wanted it to be her, it was the least she could do after not realizing that Elena was Katherine or Katherine was Elena what ever worked.

"Great well I'm going to stop by Whitmore House considering its empty thanks to spring break and search through said doctors office and see if I find anything there" Bonnie declared picking up her bag and leaving with Matt who had to get to work but was going to keep his phone on him and offer any help where he could.

"Sounds like we have our plan" Stefan appeared from upstairs leaning against the wall.

Caroline smirked determined to get results today "Lets get our hero hair on then"

"That's my line blondie" Stefan and her heard from down below and gave each other a small reassuring smile.

"We will save them, there is no alternative" Stefan said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

The lab was cold and still, the walls echoed with the torture they had captured through out the years, the torture of the innocence. Wes lay on the operating table like a forgotten experiment and despite all the good in Caroline; she could not find it within herself to be sorry for the bloodied corpse of a man so vile.

Yes vampires were the epitome of a scientific break through. Yes vampires had to feed by drinking human blood to survive and Yes they could be evil.

But what about the ones that aren't evil? What about the vampires that restrain their impulses only to opened and closed on a table for the sick need of humanity as they shield their fear of the supernatural behind talk of medical advances.

How are Augustine any better?

Annoyed Caroline searched the shelves of the lab looking for anything that could remotely be apart of the illusive ripper antidote. Various conical flasks and beakers filled with lethal liquids containing the ability to do the unspeakable were placed on shelf after shelf. This place must have a been a vampires personal idea of hell. Amongst the chemicals and what can only be described as surgical apparatus she found a small modern voice recorder:

"_I've managed to extract the werewolf venom from Nadia Petrova's blood, the addition of the venom will make the ripper virus even more lethal to vampires". _

Caroline frowned as it dawned on her the consequences of this venom now making an antidote even more crucial and harder to find. It would not only kill other vampires but it would slowly begin to destroy her best friend with it.

"Oh my god" she gasped scared for her friends life her brain going into over drive as she tried to think of any source of help, however her train of thought was cut short from a very distinctive accent.

"So werewolves are real, I always thought that was like you know a joke" the stranger shrugged as Caroline whirled around to face him. He laughed at her immediate reaction "I'm Enzo" he smirked.

"The Enzo" she smiled her confusion fading, it made perfect sense for him to be lurking around the old Augustine labs probably gloating over the recent condition of Wes.

_Gloating over a corspe, that sounds familier_

"No the other one" he smiled liking this girl who clearly knew his reputation, this is the one Damon had spoke of the perky blonde. He had hoped she would be beautiful but that was downplaying it she was stunning, she was gorgeous.

Caroline laughed at his wit, _great another brittish guy who loves himself _she thought to herself. "Alright other Enzo, I don't know what it is you're doing here but I don't want any part of it" she stated hoping to get her message across and that he would go away and stop reminding her of people or a person she didn't want to focus on at this time or any time for that matter.

"I'm here for the same reason you are" he said cutting off any further accusations from this brave girl able to quickly put him in his place. " I want this vampire feeding virus out of our lives after all Damon is my friend too you know" he smiled at her trying to prove his intentions were honest.

"Aw you want your killing buddy back" she glared at him allowing him to see they were not yet friends and it would take more than a sinful smirk and half decent actions.

"Damon mentioned you get a little judgey" he laughed " but then again he also said you had a thing for accents" he gave her that evil grin again that reminded her so much of the man she was currently trying to block from her mind. It was bad enough he was invading her dreams now he was affecting her conversations.

"Not funny" she continued to glare her voice deadpan "just stay out of it or genuinely help but either way we don't need any more problems" she stated walking past him to the other end of the lab.

"Hey I want to help, regardless of our past Damon remains my best friend and he and his girl need all the help they can get so count me in" he smiled at her in warm way making her soften to him slightly before his grin changed to a smirk as he said "you know out of the evilness in my heart that sort of thing, I'm going to investigate the travellers see you around gorgeous".

- - - – - - – – - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

**Later that evening the gang re group with the edition of Enzo**

"So you're telling us that the venom is slowly going to kill Elena as the virus takes deeper roots into her DNA" Stefan said said slowly trying to contemplate the escalation of danger yet again.

"Pretty much" Caroline signed fear creeping through her body.

"The office at the docs place was a dead end and Liv being an newbie doesn't know of any useful spells and honestly I've never heard of a spell like it and I have a lot of grimoires but I'll keeping looking" Bonnie added yawning at her exhaustion of raking through piles upon pile of useless documents.

"The travellers mentioned something about Doppelganger blood and how it was useless when mixed as there is apparently still another one of you" Enzo turned to face Stefan "they were mumbling about it when I got out that bloody farmhouse, something about pure blood from the essence of magic yada yada yada a cure yada yada" he shrugged.

"Wait I think I know a little about that" Bonnie jumped up from the couch " Its an ancient form of magic, the strongest purest blood from magic is used as a sort of reset button to a curse or in our case virus" she frowned thinking hard "I'm not sure the doppelganger blood will be enough even if we eradicate this other Stefan and then there is also the fact we will need a witch to bind the blood and perform the spell" she finished exasperated by the level in depth of this spell.

"Maybe the travellers could do the spell and we could use Ty's blood as well I mean he is a hybrid so that's pure magic" Jeremy suggested.

"Not bloody likely mate, the travellers keep to themselves they will have no part in helping us they take the ripper curse on Elena as a bad omen and they were packing up shop when I was there most likely long gone by now" Enzo explained frustrated as his only friend's life lay before him.

_Tylers blood will only do so much but an original hybrid now that blood is the purest of magic and surely the most powerful. Plus there is witches in New Orleans, old and powerful more than capable. _

Caroline's head was spinning trying to talk her own way out of it but this was their only option and she wasn't about to risk Elena and even Damon's life for the sake of a little pride. "I have our solution" she delcared taking a deep breath as all eyes turned to her filled with desperation "and its in New Orleans" she concluded biting her lip.

**- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Rate and Review :)**


End file.
